


On My Mind

by perpetuallydreaming



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: A little bit of fluff at the end, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, My First Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetuallydreaming/pseuds/perpetuallydreaming
Summary: Reid gets back from a tough case and displays his feelings phsyically with rough sex before telling you what the case was about.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first actual smut and also my first Spencer Reid x Reader! Hope ya'll enjoy it! Let me know what ya'll think!

You were sitting on the couch engrossed in the book you had picked up the other day. You were almost so lost in the story that you almost didn’t hear Spencer walk in the apartment you two shared. You looked up to where he was standing, leaning against the door, his shoes already kicked off his feet. You were already starting to stand and cautiously walked towards him. His eyes were closed, the expression on his face hard to read, maybe a mix of anger, fear, and relief? You weren’t sure but panic rose within you. You had gathered that this case hit him somehow with how unusually quiet he had been but in the same breath, he never let you go to bed without sending a text or leaving a voicemail saying he loved you. You were close enough to him now that you could hear him trying to manage his breathing and your hand tentatively reached for his.

“Spencer?” You whispered his name gently rousing him from his thoughts.

Suddenly, your back was now against the door and your breath had stopped from being taken off guard. Before you could even gather your bearings, Spencer’s lips, his soft as a rose petal lips, were against yours. Not in a bruising way, but in a reassuring that you were still there kind of way. His hand resting against the side of your neck and his thumb grazing your cheek back and forth. He stopped kissing you and rested his forehead against yours lightly. You looked up into his eyes and you took a breath. In that moment, you saw how much this case had affected him. You crashed your lips to his knowing exactly what he needed. One hand flew to his hair while the other pulled him closer to you. Spencer kissed you back fervently while walking you backward to the bedroom. Your lips only parting for him to pull his Doctor Who t-shirt over your head and throw it uncaringly across the room. You unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off him before he pushed you backward onto the bed. His mouth attached to the side of your neck, working his way to the sweet spot on your neck that made you moan, curl your toes, and lose all coherent thought. This caused your fingers to fumble with the button on his pants. As soon as you felt his fingers near yours to help you your hands went to his back, running your nails down his back just how he liked. Once he got his pants off his hands went to your hips looping his thumbs through the sides of your panties before pausing to look you in the eye to give you a chance to agree or protest going further.

“Please, Spencer.” You breathed into his ear and that was all he needed as he pulled your panties down your silky legs and threw them across the room. Usually, when you and Spencer made love he would take his time with you, kissing, appreciating, and practically worshipping every inch of your body, but on the rare occasion when he needed to release some frustration or just had a really tough case he was rough but in the most loving way. He would make love to you as if he had almost lost you as if you were water and he was parched and on the brink of death. He sucked a nipple into his mouth while one hand wrapped itself into your hair and gently pulled and the other went to your clit to prepare you for him. He wasted no time priming you to be ready to bang you like a screen door in a hurricane. Knowing every spot that made you moan or curl your toes he attacked those spots with a vengeance. You pulled his hair with one hand and dragged your nails down his back with the other with your mouth attached itself to his neck, carefully biting and sucking so as not to leave marks. His hand left your clit and you whimpered at the loss before he placed his hand on your hip and lined himself up with your entrance. At first, he slowly rocked himself into you so as not to hurt you before picking up the speed when your hips met his thrusts and he thrust into you harder and his hand gripped you hip harder, his other hand leaving your hand and grabbing the other side of your hip. One of your hands instinctively grabbed his forearm while the other wrapped behind his shoulder. You both became a mess of moans and heavy breathing. Spencer cold tell you were close to your release as was he, he moved his thumb back to your clit and his lips went back to your neck.

“Spencer!” You called out his name to let him know that you were at the brink of your release.

“Come for me baby.” He whispered into your ear out of breath.

At his words, you felt your orgasm wash over you in tsunami-like waves and with the way Spencer moaned your name like a prayer into your ear you knew he was experiencing the same kind of release. After riding out your orgasms you both stayed still, his forehead resting gently on yours, your breathing and his gradually slowing down. You looked up into his eyes once more, as he opened his eyes to look into yours. The storm that had been raging behind his eyes before had seemed to calm. He slowly lowered his lips back to yours for a passionate but soft and loving kiss. When he pulled away he looked into your eyes again once more.

“I love you.” He said in a broken whisper as if he were about to cry.

“I love you too Spencer.” You quietly whispered back, watching his face for signs as to what was going on in that head of his. He rolled onto his back and pulled you halfway on top of him so your head was resting on his chest and he was holding you. You spent some time in silence before you decided to speak up.

“I know it goes without saying, but I’m going to say it anyway; you can tell me anything. I know your job is tough, and I can’t imagine having to see the things you do on a daily basis, but you can share the load with me if you need to, I won’t go anywhere. I’m here for the long-haul Spence, and it isn’t fair for you to deal with all of this alone either, so if you need someone to just listen I’m here. I just know sometimes it’s needed to hear that again once and a while. I love you, no matter what.”

“The case…the victims…I know you’re here for the long-haul but I don’t want to scare you either…” Spencer spoke softly, struggling to get his thoughts out coherently.

“The things you tell me may be scary Spencer but I know I’m safe with you.” You whispered back encouragingly.

Spencer was quiet for a few minutes before he spoke up again. “The case was tough. A few of them bore a striking resemblance to you and it scared me because I can’t lose someone else to this job because I wasn’t around to keep them safe. I’m terrified I’ll lose you.”

“Well, what if I took a self-defense class or two for starters? And I’m not going to promise you something I can’t keep but I can tell you this, I’m not going anywhere if I can help it and no matter what, there is no one I would rather be with than you. We could worry about the what-if’s all night, or we can enjoy what is promised, this moment. You aren’t alone in being scared though Spence, I worry that I could lose you at any moment too. If there’s anything I’m scared about, it’s that.” You say to him as you move so you can look him in the eyes. He stares into your eyes before kissing you again. The rest of the night being spent in a tangled mess of sheets and limbs as you and Spencer enjoy the only thing promised, that one moment.


End file.
